malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
House D'Arle
The House D'Arle was a powerful family in Darujhistan whose male members sat on the Noble Council. There were also members of the House in Capustan and Lest.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.477 Members of the family * Challice D'Arle * Estraysian D'Arle * Kalan D'Arle The family estate The D'Arle estate was third from the summit of Old K'rul's Avenue, which climbed the first of the inner city's hills to a circular court tangled with weeds and irregular, half-buried dolmens. Opposite the court rose K'rul Temple, its ancient stones latticed with cracks and entombed in moss.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.181 The house had a flat tiled roof like the other houses overlooked by K'rul's belfryGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.179/181/185 and was about thirty feet in height. The flat rooftop of the house next door was only about six feet away.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.185/186 The house had a small garden, which contained a fountain, encircled by a flagstone patio. Set in each of the four corners of the patio were gas lamps which faintly lit the garden. The water of the fountain was trickling down a series of stone tiers into a shallow pool. A bench was situated beside the fountain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.179 Challice's Quarters Challice's quarters were located on the third floor, the top floor, with a balcony overlooking the garden. The balcony was flanked on either side by ornately carved columns of painted wood. Completing the frame was an arch in the shape of a half-moon spanning the columns about an arm's length down. The balcony had a handrail, glazed tiles and contained a wrought-iron table and pillowed chair. The door to Challice's bedroom was a sliding door with shutters. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.180 Her bedroom featured a large four-poster bed which was to the left, when coming in from the balcony door, with the headboard against the outer wall and covered in mosquito netting. On the other side of the room one door led to a bathing chamber, another was a formidable door leading out of the bedroom which was bolted at night from the inside with an enormous lock. Against the wall on the right were a make-up stand with three polished silver mirrors, hinged together, and a clothes cupboard.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.181 Servants The family employed at least one guard who was stationed in the garden at night, armed with a spear. In Memories of Ice The D'Arle holdings in Lest were destroyed when the Pannion Domin seized the city. It was not revealed whether any members of that household survived. Lestari House, the well-fortified private home of Kalan D'Arle in Capustan, became a rallying point for the city's defence on the first day of the Siege of Capustan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.475-478 Kalan's fate was not revealed. Notes and references Category:Darujhistan